flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose Darion
Rose Darion was apart of the New Union Civil Military, having served as an Elite Protection Unit in the VICE Divison for quite some time before she was marked as a High Value Target for treason. High Command viewed her as a renegade but her reputation was favorable among those outside of Internal Affairs. Early Life Rose Darion was an orphan along with her little sister Violet Darion and big brother Vexenus Darion. Their parents skipped several towns before dropping them off at a local orphanage without any type of legal documents. The oldest of them, Vexenus, was able to speak but the only word he would say became his future name. Whether or not that is his real name, their fathers name, or something of importance, the caretakers of the orphanage did not know. Rose and Violet were simply named after flowers, especially since Rose was obsessed with the color crimson and Violet has a genetic mutation where her eyes are naturally a deep purple. Rose was a handful while growing up. Violet and Vexenus typically followed the rules and simply behaved while their sibling naturally rebelled against any type of push or shove. She certainly looked up to Vexenus but did not follow the role model he tried setting for her. In elementary school she was the misfit among her siblings. Vexenus was naturally popular, befriending almost everyone he met and despite Violet's genetic mutation she still had a small crowd that would rally behind her. Rose was not bothered by this and usually kept to herself, befriending the handful of people that could handle her bold attitude. Her grades were well maintained, never dropping below B's, and particularly excelling in each science class they would put her. At the end of elementary most of the friends she made either moved or were told to stay away from her, leaving her with three friends; Michael, Aaron, and Sophia. They would all go to the same middle school and graduate, finally moving onto high school. Freshman year, Rose, Michael, Aaron, and Sophia arrived to their new school, the class of 2008 - 2009. A couple months passed and the school year was going by fine. Her grades were straight B's in her classes besides Human Biology which was an A, barely ever dropping one point. She made some more friends, having a good dozen that followed her lead. Rose hardly participated in the group's activities and continued to focus on her grades and the little personal life she had outside of school. Vexenus, being the oldest, had took advantage of his situation as an orphan to be able to work at a bookstore under a government program. Several months passed and the first semester came to an end. A two week winter break began. Rose and Vexenus stayed inside the orphanage for the majority of the break where Violet spent a lot of her time outside, playing in the snow and cutting up with her friends. This is when Rose and Vexenus talk about their family, why they were dropped off, and what life might've been like as 'normal' children. Vexenus was bothered by being an orphan but this was something Rose didn't understand. She didn't know if she wanted her parents involved in her life, if she wanted to know who they are, or why they did what they did. Before the end of winter break, Christmas arrived. Vexenus made enough money with his job to buy each sister a present, as they hardly got any. Rose was gifted a used, broken in dark brown bomber jacket with an earthly tan fur trim while Violet was gifted a new and much simpler winter coat. Both of these items made them joyful. The caretakers at the orphanage usually host an event for the children that never got adopted in time but all that remained were Rose and her siblings, so instead, they all had a nice steak dinner together with mashed potatoes, gravy, mac n' cheese, and green beans. After dinner, Rose steps outside in late afternoon while dawning her new jacket. Having more pockets, she played with the little items she had on her person and tried finding out where she'd like the items to be. She discovered a folded up note written by Vexenus, listing off his appreciation for her and wishing her a merry Christmas. At the end of the walk, Rose returned home, gave him a hug, and thanked him for his support. Winter break ended on a joyful note for all of them. Freshman year continued with the second semester, which began on January 5th, 2009. Winter continued for a few months, allowing Rose to brandish her jacket just a while longer. She continued to keep her grades up, focused on herself and her family more than anything else. Her group of a dozen friends began to feel distant from her, eventually leading up to where Rose left the group. Aaron still talked to Rose, having felt bad about the situation. They became good friends, enough that they hung out, at the least, every other day. She particularly enjoyed their friendship as Aaron was an open minded fellow. He decided to take an interest in medical studies along side Rose with enough convincing. Both of them pursued the medical field as much as they could, which Aaron acted as a gateway to since Rose had little access to the internet and it's potential research. Rose took a serious interest in becoming a Surgeon while Aaron wanted to become an EMT. At the end of the semester they confronted the counselor of their grade and explained their deep interest in the medical field. With their above average grades the counselor listened and changed their schedule for the next school year after negotiating with them a way to swap out their classes for a dual semester medical training program, a class that is not normally available to sophomores. The school year ended on May 31st, 2009, only 15 days after the Caerus Incident. The world's first portal storm happened between May 16th and May 31st. Heading 2 :( Heading 3 :( Heading 4 :( Category:People Category:New Union Category:Terra Concord